1. Field
Cordless battery operated hand tools
2. Description of the Background
This invention relates to cordless battery operated hand tools, and more particularly to such tools having or needing to have embodied therein lighting systems adapted to illuminate the field of operation of the tools.
A cordless battery operated drill driver is a good example of a tool in which the invention advantageously may be embodied, and therefore, for convenience, the invention will be shown and described in connection with that specific type of cordless battery operated tool.
Equipping various forms of electrically operated hand tools with illumination is not new, however it has always been accomplished by providing a separate circuit off the main power source that has to be independently operated. This invariably has led to battery drain when the operator forgets to turn the illumination off, and premature re-charging of batteries when battery charge has been exhausted because of excessive illumination operation. Frequently, in both high and low ambient light conditions, the operator of the hand tool forgets that the light is still on, and puts it away with the light still glowing, with consequent battery drain.
All of the existing designs require that the operator of the hand tool hold the tool with one hand, while operating the illumination switch with the other hand. This is a two handed requirement that leaves no hand to hold the object being operated on by the tool.
Moreover, there is presently no battery operated hand tool with the capability of illuminating the work area that automatically turns the source of power to the illumination off when the tool is not in use.
The deficiencies above noted in present day approaches were not eliminated or avoided because none of the earlier approaches recognized or were able to discern the unique combination of elements and interrelationships of the present invention which is briefly outlined in the following Summary, more fully described in the following Detailed Description and which is defined by the following Claims.